Forbidden Love
by IchiRukiLover
Summary: OzBert AU. Gil is a member of the Nightrays who are the sworn enemies of the Vessalius house. Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray meet and they feel an instant connection. Is it really okay to love the enemy? And what happens when memories resurface? Pairings: Oz x Gil (Of course), Slight Break x Sharon and Vincent x Ada.
1. The Masquerade Ball

Summary: OzBert AU. Gil is a member of the Nightrays who are the sworn enemies of the Vessalius house. Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray meet and they feel an instant connection. But, they can't reveal their love for each other because it is forbidden to love the enemy. Slight Oz x Alice. Jealous! Gil. Ultimate: Oz x Gil. Added pairings: Slight Break x Sharon and Vincent x Ada.

A/N: So, Gil is Romeo because uh I just think he fits Romeo more and Oz is Juilet. Tybalt is Vincent… but Tybalt is supposed to be _Juliet's cousin_ and what not, but I made Tybalt Romeo's brother instead. (Did that make any sense? Lol) Also, Ada is 18; Gil is 24; Oz is 20; Alice is 18; Vincent is 23; Break is 24; Sharon is 23.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

_TAYLOR SWIFT - LOVE STORY_

Chapter 1: The Masquerade Ball

Gilbert Nightray was not a fan of parties, thus he did not come to them very often, nor did he like to dress up for such occasions without a reason as to _why _he had to dress in such attire. But, he was being forced to dress up because of his younger brother, Vincent Nightray.

He would do a lot to make his younger brother happy, but this may be pushing it. He sighed as he lit a cigarette in the carriage that was taking them to who knows where. "Nii-san! You shouldn't smoke in the carriage!" said a voice from beside him. Vince didn't care if he smoked, but if he smoked in the carriage then it was a whole different story. Gil only sighed and put out the cigarette by rubbing it on the carriage seat.

He then looked over at his younger brother and said, "Can you tell me why I'm wearing this again?"

"It's a secret." Was all that was said and it offered no room for discussion. 'This was going to be a long ride' he thought as he closed his eyes.

When they arrived at wherever the hell they were going to the carriage stopped. Gil felt someone shaking him awake. "Nii-san! We're here!" Vincent said in an excited tone.

'Except I don't know where 'here' is.' Gil thought to himself as he sighed once again. Gil exited the carriage and looked up. His mouth lay agape at the mansion in front of him. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but he felt some sort of connection to it. Then he felt something being pushed into the palm of his hand; it was a mask. "Here Nii-san! I brought this for you!" Vincent said with one of his smiles that could knock ladies dead.

"Thanks, Vince." Gil smiled back. He placed the plain white mask on his face. Now, his outfit was complete. His party attire consisted of a white shirt, a collared blue coat, a belt, black boots and his favorite hat.

"Now… where are we?" Gil asked as he and Vincent made their way up the grand stairs.

"We're at the Vessalius mansion!" Vincent said with glee as he strode up the stairs with purpose.

"Eh?! Why are we here?!" Gil shouted up at him as he ran up the stairs with not as much grace as Vincent.

"It's a secret." Vincent said again, but this time with a wink. Gil knew it was better to leave some secrets to stay buried.

They had finally reached the top of the stairs and they nodded at the guards that stood guarding the doors. The guards opened the doors to reveal a shiny ballroom filled with masked people as they danced and twirled in dresses or suits. There was small chitter chatter here and there. The Vessalius family had yet to make an appearance.

They made their way down the steps as gracefully as they could. Gil looked so calm and regal that it was hard to realize that he was actually shaking underneath everything. 'I really dislike parties' he thought as he could hear the ladies whispering amongst themselves, chattering about unimportant gossip. Heads turned to look at the two as they descended the stairs, and that's what truly made him loathe parties-the looks he got from people. He and Vincent were considered to be one of the 4 major houses, but people truly despised them, as they were the outcasts of the family. They would never fit in.

He and Vincent made their way through the throng of people as best as they could to get to the refreshments. Then they heard a voice behind them say, "Gilbert-kun." Though it was addressed only to Gil, both the brothers turned around. When they saw who it was who talked, they sighed simultaneously.

"What is it, Break?" Gil said, as he gazed curiously at the white haired man that did not have the proper attire on for such an event. "I just wanted to say, 'Hi'. Is it a crime to do so?" Break answered, appearing to look hurt, but truthfully he was only toying with Gil.

"Break, you shouldn't tease him, after all he is royalty." said a feminine voice from beside Break. "Sharon." Gil said as he nodded at the formally dressed caramel haired female who suddenly appeared behind Break. "Gilbert-sama." She nodded back at him.

"Vincent." She addressed Vincent this time, but clearly she was trying to demean him as she did not add the proper suffix to his name. Vincent ignored this and turned to Gil. "I'm going to mingle, don't cause too much trouble." Vincent said with a brotherly wink as he walked away from the trio.

Gil waved goodbye to his brother and turned back to Break and Sharon.

"What did you want to talk about, Break? Sharon?" He addressed them, but his mind could not help but wander and think of why they were here in the first place.

"To see the new heir of the Vessalius family, of course!" Break said with a mischievous smile.

"Really?" Gil responded with. 'So that's why Vince brought me here.' Gil thought to himself.

"Why, could it be that you didn't know?" Break said, questioning the young adult with that infuriating smile of his.

"It's not that I didn't know-" Gil started to say but was cut off by the stare that both Break and Sharon were giving him. Gil sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, fine my brother dragged me here."

"Why do you follow him so blindly?" Break asked, confused because he just didn't understand Gil sometimes.

"Well, um, because…" Gil stumbled on his words, because he honestly didn't know why he did. "Ah, nevermind." Break said, sensing Gil's discomfort on the matter.

Then, suddenly the noise of trumpets filled the room and the orchestra immediately stopped playing. This signified the arrival of the Vessalius members of the house. The crowd of aristocrats quieted and a low hush filled the room. The guards opened the grand doors of the ballroom and all heads swiveled to look at the Vessalius members- especially at the newly appointed heir.

Gil's eyes widened at the sight of the new comers. There was a blond man in a suit with a cane in his hand and he wore a black hat that covered his eyes. This man was someone who had an air of fearsomeness around him. Next to him stood a timid blond girl, who looked to be around 17 and she clung to the person next to her, probably in hopes of hiding. He had blond hair, with emerald green eyes, which could only hint that the man's eyes were also green. But, it was the startling air of command that surrounded the young boy that drew Gil's attention. He could not help but be mesmerized by the young adult's movements as he strode forward with purpose. He could also help not to think about someone he knew before, someone who was important to him. Then he remembered. It was his master, Oz Vessalius!

"I am the new heir of the Vessalius house, Oz Vessalius!" Said the young man with such a commanding tone that made Gil's lips parted with amazement. He could not help but wonder what had happened to the young boy now turned adult in the time period in which he was gone. Gil thought that Oz would say more, however that was he said, nonetheless a roaring applause thundered throughout the ballroom. Gil mechanically clapped his hands and was still awestruck by the power of his master's voice. He shook his head as to try to clear his mind. 'But, why the hell am I thinking about my _master_ this way? It must be admiration' he thought. 'Yes, it must be admiration.' Gil tried to convince himself that that was all it was. But, as he would soon find out that it was something much more.

A/N: Okay, so this idea was rolling around in my head for a while and I finally wrote it down! :D So I hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading!


	2. Dancing

A/N: Wooow this was the fastest update I've ever done! Haha, it's a miracle! Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews in the first chapter! :D I hope this is to your liking!

_Take my hand, take a breath/Pull me close and take one step/Keep your eyes locked on mine/And let the music be your guide/Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)/We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_Can I have this dance? – High School Musical_

Forbidden Love- Chapter 2: Dancing

The music started up again and people began to talk amongst themselves, probably discussing their opinions on the new heir. Break and Sharon turned back to the black haired man, only to find him looking rather distressed. "What's wrong, Gilbert-kun?" Break said in a teasing manner. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Stop it, Break." Sharon chided Break because she knew how deathly afraid of cats Gilbert was.

"I was only kidding and Gilbert-kun knows that." Break said, unaffected by Sharon's tone.

That's when Gil suddenly decided to snap out of his thoughts and ask them what they were talking about. They at first looked at him in confusion and then they replied with 'nothing'. Gil thought that they were being suspicious, but he elected to ignore it. "Ah, well I need a bit of fresh air, if you would excuse me." Gil said as he nodded at both of them while removing himself from the ballroom and onto the balcony.

He took out a cigarette and lit it, letting out a breath of smoke as he sighed.

"Had a rough day?" A curious voice inquired from behind Gil. Startled Gil spun around and the cigarette fell to the ground.

"Opps, I'm sorry for that." Said the blond man whom Gil was admiring earlier.

"I-it's okay." Gil said, still startled by who he was talking to.

Oz realized that he hadn't introduced himself properly yet. "Oh, I'm Oz Vessalius, though you must already know that. Hee hee~" Oz said while rubbing his hand on the back of his head as if to show his embarrassment.

Taken aback by Oz's odd behavior Gil said what came to the top of his mind first. "I'm Raven." Gil said, not entirely sure of why he did. For some reason, though, he didn't want Oz to know that he was a Nightray, because he didn't know how Oz would react. Gil extended his gloved hand to the emerald eyed wonder and he felt the warmth of Oz's hand through his glove when Oz shook his hand.

To be honest, Oz didn't really know why he decided to talk to the golden eyed, black haired man, but he wasn't one to dwell on things so he let it slip. He suddenly had the idea of dancing with his new found friend. "Do you wanna dance?" Oz asked the man standing next to him.

"Eh? With who?" Gil said so seriously that Oz almost believed that he was being serious.

"You're kidding right?" Oz asked Gil. Gil only looked at him blankly, which made Oz realize that Gil was in fact being serious.

"With me!" Oz said- forcefully- might Gil add.

Gil looked shocked by Oz's strange request and looked even more confused when Oz grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the ballroom.

"Eh? What are you doing?!" Gil asked the young man.

"We're going to dance!" Oz said delightedly.

"But, I- um, how do I say this…" Gil stumbled with his words.

"You what?" Oz questioned the stuttering man.

"Ican'tdance." Gil said so quickly that Oz had trouble hearing him.

"What? What?" Oz inquired Gil as he slowed down with his hand still clutched with Gil's hand.

"I said, I can't dance." Gil gritted his teeth as he spoke, ashamed to admit it.

"Oh, I see." Oz said with a smile. "Then I guess I'll just have to teach you!" He took Gil's hands into his hands and dragged him farther into the center of the ball room.

"E-eh?!" Gil exclaimed to the blond who was dragging him forward. "You can't do that! People will stare!" Gil said, obviously worrying of everyone's opinion.

"Let them stare!" Oz said as he smiled at his worrying counterpart. "It doesn't matter what they think, don't you agree?" Oz told Gil as he had finished putting one of Gil's hands on his hip and one clasped in his hand. Gil only nodded in agreement and his cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment. 'He hasn't changed, has he?' Gil thought as they started to dance, with the same repeating tempo of 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3. Gil was still stumbling a bit, but soon enough he got the hang of it. Sure enough, they attracted the stares of many, but Gil no longer noticed- or for that matter, cared. All he noticed was the smiling face of the person in front of him. When Oz smiled his entire face lit up like a star in the sky. It was truly mesmerizing and Gil could only smile in return.

Out of all the people who had noticed that the two were dancing, Vincent Nightray and Zai Vessalius were the angriest and most disbelieving. The two were angered for two very different reasons. Vincent Nightray was jealous of the blond, while Zai was infuriated with the fact that Oz was dancing with none other than Gilbert Nightray. Zai cursed underneath his breath and said, 'I knew I should have erased his memory of that damn servant.'

They both started to make their way over to stop the pair from dancing, both having an aura of calm fury that surrounded them in waves. At that moment though, both of them were distracted by something. Zai Vessalius was intercepted by Glen Baskerville, as he wanted to talk about business related measures.

Vincent Nightray on the other hand was distracted by his new toy, Ada Vessalius, though at the time he didn't know it. She came up to him out of the blue and suddenly asked him if he wanted to dance. He was shocked by both her boldness and by the fact that she was actually talking to him. She mistook his silence for a 'no' and began to apologize for being so abrupt and turned around abruptly and started to walk away. Vincent, for no apparent reason, reached out and grabbed her hand.

She turned around, surprised and startled. "You misunderstood my silence." Vincent began to say with a smile. "I was just stunned by your beauty, miss..." Vincent trailed off, though he already knew her name, this was only a formality.

Sensing that Vincent was implying for Ada to finish his sentence Ada said, "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Ada Vessalius." She added a tiny bow at the end as she finally untangled her hand from his. To be honest, Vincent had entirely forgotten that his hand was still clutching hers. But, even so, the warmth that her hand had caused disappeared and his hands felt cold once again.

"And you are?" Ada asked, already knowing the answer but asking out of politeness. "Vincent Nightray." Vincent said with a formal tone. "So... Um, Vincent-Sama, did you want to dance?" Ada said in a now shy tone. "Yes, Milady." Vincent said with a smile that hid his true intentions. Vincent took her hand into his and led her to the dance floor. Ada placed her hand on Vincent's back and the other was clasped firmly in his hand. Vincent placed his other hand on her hip. They started to dance to the same tempo of 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

'Yes,' Vincent thought as he looked at the young woman in front of him, 'I shall use Oz's sister to get information on him. I will bring the House of Vessalius down for Gil's sake!'

Meanwhile, Ada was thinking of ways on how to befriend Vincent's brother, Gilbert Nightray. She wanted to support her big brother and she decided that the best way to do so was to befriend those of the Nightray House and it truly didn't matter if they were of an enemy house.

A/N: So, I've had this idea that Gil can't dance, at least not well… and since we saw Oz dance with Alice… I uh just thought he was a good dancer. Also, sorry for so much Vincent x Ada! But, it's semi- important to the story as it revealed Vincent's intentions. I'm also considering putting Elliot x Ada in there to make Vincent jealous or something; tell me what you think please! :D


	3. Secrets and Lost Memories

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews they mean so much to me! :D Okay, so I added some somewhat major details into the previous chapters, because I know where this story is headed! Woo Hoo! So, In order to understand the rest of the story, I suggest that you take a look at the previous chapters. Sorry about that! Also, I've decided to not add Alice into this story.

_I need another story/Something to get off my chest/My life gets kinda boring/Need something that I can confess/'Til all my sleeves are stained red/From all the truth that I've said/Come by it honestly I swear/Thought you saw me wink, no/I've been on the brink, so/Tell me what you want to hear/Something that will light those ears/Sick of all the insincere/So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

-Secrets by OneRepublic

Forbidden Love- Chapter 3: Secrets and Lost Memories

When the music ended the two pairs stopped dancing. Vincent and Ada made their way over to the refreshments and were being looked at rather strangely, but most of the crowd's attention was devoted to Gil and Oz. Gil was shaking from embarrassment when he noticed all the stares, while Oz was laughing at his counterpart.

"Gil, that was great! You're a fast learner, aren't you?" Oz exclaimed to the man next to him, trying to get him to calm down a little bit.

"I-I guess so." Gil said with a stutter that made Oz sigh because he knew he wouldn't be able to get Gil to stop worrying about what others thought.

"Come on! I want to eat!" Oz said excitedly as he grabbed Gil's hand which caused Gil to blush. They crossed the room in record timing and had just arrived at the refreshment table when a voice from behind exclaimed, "Nii-san! What are you doing over here?" There was an unsaid menacing question of "with him?" but Gil ignored that part.

"Vince! I should be asking you the same!" Gil said, surprised at his brother's sudden arrival.

"Ada!" Oz exclaimed as he noticed the person hiding slightly behind Vincent.

"Big Brother!" Ada exclaimed with the same tone as Oz.

They all stared at each other and then Oz broke the silence. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself to Vincent with his signature smile on his face, "Hello, I'm Oz Vessalius, nice to meet you!"

Vincent was startled by the blonde's antics, but decided to put on his best smile. "I'm Vincent…" Vincent trailed off when he saw his Nii-san's warning shake of his head. Oz didn't seem fazed when Vincent failed to mention his last name; he only smiled and Gil took that as a cue to introduce himself to Oz's sister.

"H-hello, I'm Raven…" Gil said with a slight bow. Ada was confused as to why Gil would call himself Raven, but she went with it and said, "Hello, I'm Ada Vessalius, Oz's sister!" She curtsied and gave Gil a smile. Gil smiled back and motioned for Vincent to follow him. He turned to look back at the two Vessalius members and he excused both himself and his brother with a single nod. He then walked away with Vincent in tow. Oz didn't want his newfound friend to leave, so he shouted after Gil, "Meet me in the garden!"

Gil turned around, perplexed, and he could only nod and blush as he noticed a few stares. Soon, Gil and his brother disappeared into the crowd, leaving Oz with his sister. "Ada~" Oz said in a sing song voice. "What'd you think of Raven?"

"He seemed... Interesting." Was all Ada could say, because she had never seen her brother look so happy before. "Doesn't he seem familiar though? He reminds me of someone..." Oz couldn't stop thinking about who reminded him of Raven. "Aha! I know! Raven reminds me of Gil!" Oz exclaimed, finally happy that he remembered.

Ada cocked her head to her side and asked, "Who?"

"Do you remember that servant boy we always used to play with?" Oz asked his sister Ada. Ada looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a light bulb went off over her head. "Yes! I remember now, onee-chan!"

"Even though he looks so much like Gil, he can't be Gil. I mean, Gil was a servant boy… he can't have possibly become a noble."

Ada only nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the two Vessalius brothers were talking about Oz Vessalius- or more specifically Gil was telling Vincent about Oz Vessalius.

"Vince, I'm sorry for cutting you off earlier." Gil said apologetically. "I-I just didn't want him to know that I was of the Nightray family." The implied 'because we're of enemy houses' hung in the air.

"You like him… don't you?" Vincent asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to confirm it.

Gil only nodded in agreement.

A/N: OH MY GOD I'M SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS… AND THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER O.o Gahh I'm such a horrible person Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I have plans for an interesting next chapter.


End file.
